


Equilibrium

by FhimeChan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 'implied' being the key word, AccidentalSex19, Crack, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Teasing, mention of murder, rough sex implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan
Summary: Post fall, Will and Hannibal’s carefully constructed balance cracks.Written for the prompt “I showed you *insert sexual thing here* as a joke but you’re actually turned on” sex.





	Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @stratumgermanitivum for the emergency beta!

Balance was difficult. 

Every time Hannibal remarked on someone’s lack of manners and Will shuddered; every time Will walked out of the door, and was late; every time they tiptoed around each other, wary of breaching any important subjects.

Every single time they accidentally touched, and neither of them dared to upset the status quo.

Then, occasionally, it was easy. 

"So, what metaphorical bullshit do you see in the shops here?"

Hannibal gave Will what was supposed to be a reproachful look, but the effect was completely wasted by the amused glint in his eyes. 

They walked past a book shop, whose windows advertised the latest bestseller with big gold letters and suggestive posters. 

Will continued.

"Come on, I know you have something to say. Like, culture relegated to the back room and empty flashy titles up front."

Hannibal feigned offense. "I don't pretend to be a social critic, dear Will.” His mouth curled up. “But, since you asked, I could tell you that I once wrapped a despicable man in a golden foil."

Will hummed. Not even murder could upset the balance, today. "Flashy. What did you put inside?"

Hannibal’s eyes twinkled. “Vermin.”

“Of course.” And for once, Will was not alarmed at how the thought amused him. “What else?”

The next building was an antique shop. "A while after, I changed a man who was always late into a pendulum."

Will snorted. "I assume he left you waiting thirty seconds for an appointment, or something." 

A shop with an enticingly dark window, red lights, and few artistically displayed items came into view. In the middle, there was a black vibrator with a hand pump. 

Will grinned and pointed. "I assume you haven't done anything with those. Like stiff people, all stuffed up, inflated from the inside." Hannibal grimaced. Will looked him in the eyes before saying the next words, anticipating Hannibal’s dismay. "Even if maybe, murder aside, you being the most stuck-up person I know... You should be the one trying it on."

Will had hoped for some sort of outraged expression, maybe even a retort. He had not expected the sudden widening of Hannibal's pupils. Hannibal kept his pace, his breathing did not falter, even his face was still, but his eyes were completely black. 

Will shivered, and his own steps wavered, if only for one moment. Their easy companionship sailed out of the window. He could push now, and they would land somewhere else, outside of their pleasant status quo. 

He could forget the remark, ignore the butterflies on his stomach, and keep teasing Hannibal about something else. Before the cliff, he would have done just that.

When he had deluded himself into thinking he was a good man. 

Will elbowed Hannibal. "The tentacle-shaped one looks fancy enough for you. Imagine." Hannibal's face was a mask. Will knew he was listening only because a vein was pulsing on his neck. "We could glue it to one of the chairs at our table, so you could sit there and tell me one of your terrible jokes, like 'I'm so full', but this time it'll actually be fun, because it’ll be true." 

Hannibal growled. "Will..."

"I'll inflate it a little bit more at every bite you take, since you project your sexual desire into food. Or at least, that’s what Chilton’s book said, and-"

There was a hand on his throat, then Will was dragged into a back alley and slammed against a wall. He saw white, and there the real Hannibal was, snarling one inch from his face. 

He had missed him. 

"If you dare say one more word..."

Will laughed, breathless. "What? You'll kill me?"

A flash of hesitation passed through Hannibal's eyes. Basically, defeat. Will had known in theory, but now he had proof; Hannibal would let him do whatever he wanted. 

So, he pushed forward, against the hand on his throat, and kissed him.

The soft sound of surprise Hannibal made went directly to his cock.

Then Hannibal pushed him against the wall again, but this time they were pressed together, and Will wondered why it had taken them so long because that was the best thing ever. 

* * *

They sat down shoulder to shoulder, Will's clothes in various states of damage on the ground, Hannibal arguably still dressed but in complete disarray.

Will could not wipe his grin off of his face. 

"Why?"

Hannibal's question sounded only mild curious; Will was almost sure he had asked it only to hear Will’s voice.

Will coughed, trying to chase away the pain on his throat and failing. He spoke lowly, roughly. "I needed to level the playing field. Just a bit. It's no fun otherwise."

Hannibal hummed, something very close to an amused snort. "Whimsically dangerous of you."

Will grinned. "I acquired the same advantage over you. Tell me, darling," he looked up through his lashes, showing off the ache every word cost him, "How much money do you have in your wallet? I feel the suddenly need to buy something... pleasing, let's say. Possibly big."

Hannibal blinked, opened his mouth. Closed it. 

Complete, utter victory. 

Will kissed Hannibal, because he could not help himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed to finish this story before the 17th, and this is the best I could do. Thank you for reading!


End file.
